Who Say's
by RonSlytherin
Summary: Esta es mi nueva novela de Ron y Bellatrix. el primer capitulo titulado La Pelea


Who Says?

** Puede Ser.**

Ron,Ron,Ron- me estaba gritando mama desde abajo para que bajara a desayunar pero justo antes de que mama me llamara estaba teniendo el sueno mas raro de toda mi vida,Que sueno mas extrano, estabamos yo hermione en un prado sentados mirado el atardecer, tomando cerveza de mantequilla, pero de pronto todo se volvio oscuro y de repente, de la nada aparecio la marca tenebrosa sobre nosotros, vi a harry muerto sobre llamas, fue tan horrorosoPues ya se acercaba el comienzo de el nuevo curso en hogwarts, ya iva ha ser el 6to ano, ya estaba un poco cansado de la escuela, solo me faltaba este y otro mas y ya alfin a dormir todos los dias. Y poder trabajar en sortilegios weasley, talvez probando nuevos inventos para no pasarmela aquí, oyendole la boca a mama.

Ron,Ron,Ron;- Grito Harry Desde Abajo

Harry, cuando llegaste le dije dede arriba asomandome por las escaleras

Pues Acabo de llegar, los dursley se fueron de viaje y no podia quedarme solo en casa- grito harry desde abajo

Ahora bajo, le conteste rapidamente

Tomate tu tiempo, respodio harry

Me cambie rapido, me puse un camison viejo de fred y baje le di un fuerte abarazon a harry, olia a un sutil olor a vapor de tren.

Como han estado las vacaciones ron; pregunto harry

Mas o menos mama ha estado gritandome desde las 6Am todos los dias; respondi mientras deboraba mi pedazo de pan con miel

Yo he estado con los dursley, este ano me han tratado un poco mejor me han servido una porcion mas en cada comida; Respondio harry

Y quien te pregunto harry?; le respondi seriamente

Esta bien si no quieres saber; respondio tristemente

Jajajajaja, solo bromeo hermano tranquilo; le respondi a carcajadas

Vamos arriba, le dije a harry

Claro; respodio tomado sus maletas

Mientras subiamos Ginny, para variar estaba desunda en su habitacion, pude notar que harry casi babeaba al verla

Para de mirar pedofilo; le dije dandole en la cabeza

Pero no es nada es solo un ano menor que nosotros; respondio avergonzadamente

Si harry pero es mi hermana; respondi furioso

Subimos y estabamos los dos alli sentado arriba de la cama

Harry, esta maniana tube el sueno mas extrano de mi vida estabamos yo y hermione pasandola bien de repente todo oscurecio y tu, tu…

Yo que? Osea es decir que tengo que ver yo en los besuqueos tuyos y de hermiome; respondio harry a carcajada

Pues tu estabas, muerto en llamas y eso me asusto mucho ya sabes con eso del regreso de quien-tu-sabes me he asustado un poco; respondi sudando

De repente la puerta se estaba abriendo suevamente, estaba hermione detrás de ella

Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas ahí detrás; le pregunte furiosamente

Pues lo suficiente para escuchar lo mucho que te gusto-respondio Hermione seriamente

Hermione, NO me gustas porque ya no dejas todo lo que paso el ano pasado en hogwarts solo fue un beso, no significo nada-respondio ron de mala manera.

Hermione Salio de la habitacion corriedo con las lagrimas en los ojos.

Creo que fuiste un poco duro con ella, No crees; Dijo Harry

Crees es que ella es algunas veces un poco fastidiosa con todo ese tema del amor cuando entedera que ella no me gusta

Ron tienes que llevar eso delicadamente porque las mujeres son sensibles tomalo con calma; Dijo Harry

Talvez pero que no me moleste

Rooooooooooooooooon,Baja en este mismo instante tu padre y yo tenemos algo que decirles

Yo y harry bajamos corriendo, y alli estaba los gemelos,ginny,mama,papa,bill y charlie.

Tu Padre y yo iremos con bill, nos nesecita. Solo sera un par de meses estaremos aquí para navidad- dijo mama con los ojos aguados

Pss no importa-respondi volviendo a mi cuarto

Nooooooooo,mama porfavor no te vayas- dijo ginny llorando

Fiesta,Fiesta,fiesta.- Cantaban los gemelos

NINGUNA FIESTA WEASLEYS-grito mama

Percy se quedara con ustedes-dijo mama muy feliz

-gritamos los 4

Harry y yo subimos las escaleras,mientras ginny venia detrás de nosotros,

Ron,Nesecito hablar contigo-dijo ginny seriamente

Ugg ginny, que fastidiosa eres, que quieres ahora?-le conteste

Harry adelantate ya voy para alla- le dije a harry mientras se quedo bobo mirandole los cenos a ginny

Dime ginny?-

Ron, hermione no para de llorar…

Uugg adios- la interumpi y me dirije a mi cuarto

Ron-me agarro por el hombro

Hermione es una buena chica,pasiva,estudiosa , de buena familia y la tratas tan mal, nunca has considerado no en darle una oportunidad si no en tratarla como antes como amigos, solo trata porfavor de no tratarla mal, ella no puede seguir sufriendo por alguien como tu que no le importa nada

Ginny porfavor…- le dije

No,no me importa lo que tengas que decirme, no soporto tu machismo adios que tengo que ir ha ver si todavia esta viva.- dijo ginny de muy mala manera.

Hermione no llores, te digo la verdad, es mi hermano pero ron no vale la pena, es solo un tonto pelirojo con musculos, todo por fuera, pero nada pordentro

Hermione no paraba de llorar, y ahora lo hacia con gemidos, ginny sufria como si hermione fuera su hermana.

Te gusta ginny verdad- le pregunte a harry mientras estaba cepillandose en el bano

Bueno…te respondere si me prometes que si la respuesta es si nada cambiara entre nosotros-me dijo harry dejando caer toda la pasta de dientes al suelo

Que gay eres harry, habla de una vez y deja de hablar mierda- le dije furioso

Pues si, me gusta desde que el seguno ano del cole, pero nunca te lo he querido decir pues eres un poco celoso, y eres como mi hermano, nunca podria dejar de hablarte.

Harry maniana es 1ro de septiembre tienes todos tus libros verdad?- ron le pregunto casi dormido

Si.- Contesto Harry

Mientras ron y todos los demas en casa dormian, Harry se levanto de la cama y fue a la recamara de ginny, entro despacio pero antes de que harry pudiera entrar

-Entra harry se que estas hay- Ginny le hablo

Harry entro delicadamente a la habitacion, harry llevava una camisa y unos boxers, ginny estaba semidesnuda,ginny de pronto de avalanzo sobre harry, y le dijo

-Se que quieres esto harry, yo tambien cada vez que te veo siento algo inexplicable, tocame

-Ginny, yo tambien te deceo mas que nunca, pero crees que es lo correcto digo, estamos en tu hogar y tus padres no estan…

De pronto Harry sintio como Ginny se acercaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo, sintio como su calor rozaba con su piel, harry no pudo contenerse, la tomo ha harry por el pelo, lo toco suavemente, ginny sintio como harry se iva exitando poco a poco, pues esto a ella la exitaba mas y mas, se empezo a quitar el tirante..

-Espera,Ginny.-L e dijo harry tomandole la mano

-que sucede harry, no quieres esto?- le dijo ginny tocandolo

-Si lo deceo mas que nada en el mundo pero no creo que sea la manera correcta de hacerlo

Ginny otra vez no dejo que harry terminara de hablar y lo por mas de 10 minutos y de repente, escucharon que la puerta del cuarto de Ginny Se Abria. Harry se movio rapido para ponerse el camison.

Era Ron.


End file.
